You Said That You Would Die for Me
by Smurf2005
Summary: It is Sachie's eighteenth birthday, and she is kidnapped. Will Rakuto be able to save her?


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf2005 here with a new story. It's my second _Wild Ones _fanfic. Now, some of you are probably gonna hate me. I do kill off a character in this story, but you have to understand, it was a choice I had to make! Now, the name of the story is "You Said That You Would Die for Me" which is a line from the song "Cat and Mouse" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I went to see "Alice in Wonderland" with my brother and one of my friends a couple weeks ago, and we were listening to them, and I heard that line and I wanted to write a fanfic. Took me a while to work out the kinks, but, I got it done in one night. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Wild Ones. _Fujiwara-san does. If I did, Rakuto and Sachie would have been together at the beginning of the series and they would live happily ever after.

* * *

You Said That You Would Die for Me

I was sitting in my room, by the window, staring outside. It was my nineteenth birthday and it was beautiful spring day. As I sat there, a lot of things ran through my head. But, the same phrase "I would die for you" kept popping up. You said that you would die for me. I didn't think you actually meant it. It had been a year since it happened, but it felt like it was just yesterday.

_.:Flashback:._

_"Rakuto? Where are you taking me?" I asked._

_It was my eighteenth birthday and Rakuto had told me that he had a surprise for me. So, he blindfolded me, and led me around. We had been in a car for a very long time and I didn't know where he had taken me. _

_"We are almost there, Sachie-sama," he said. _

_His hand had tightened around mine and he stopped._

_"Who are you guys?" he asked._

_After he said that, I immediately knew something was wrong._

_"Ra-Rakuto? What's wrong?" I asked._

_"It's ok, Sachie-sama," he said. "I will protect you."_

_I reached up and pulled the blindfold and I was faced with a sight I saw at home all the time. There was a group of yakuza surrounding us. But, these men looked tougher then the ones I saw at home. The one who must have been the leader stepped forward and surveyed us closely._

_"Are you Wakamura Sachie?" he asked. "Are you the granddaughter of Asagi Raizo?"_

_Rakuto pushed me behind him and shielded me with his body._

_"And what if she is?" Rakuto questioned. _

_"Just answer the question," the guy said._

_I stepped out from behind Rakuto and faced the man._

_"Yes, I am Wakamura Sachie. Do you have a problem with me or my family?" I asked._

_"Sachie-sama! No!" Rakuto said, grabbing my hand._

_It happened so fast, that we didn't know what was going on. The guys converged on us, and one of them grabbed my arm. Rakuto acted fast and tried to protect me, but the others beat up on poor Rakuto. They knocked him unconscious, and after leaving him a letter, they pulled me toward a car._

_"RAKUTO!" I screamed. "RAKUTO! ANSWER ME! SAVE ME!"_

_But, no matter how much I screamed, he never stirred. I knew he was still alive, I could see him breathing, but every second he was knocked out, the farther I was getting away from him. _

_The men forced me into the car and drove away. As we drove away, I watched Rakuto get smaller and smaller. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I didn't know if they were going to kill me or what. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. What about Rakuto? Was he okay? How badly was he hurt? I was actually more worried about him, then I was for myself. I hoped he was okay. I closed my eyes and said a little prayer for Rakuto, then I opened my eyes and faced my abductors._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"We are the Matsuyama Clan. We are taking you hostage so we can gain control of the territory that your grandfather controls," the leader said. "I am Matsuyama Takashi. I am obviously the leader of the clan."_

_I looked around at all the men who participated in my kidnapping. They all looked old and mean looking. Except one of the men wasn't old. He looked like he was around my age. Somehow he reminded me of Rakuto. He saw me looking at him, then looked away quickly, his face turning red._

_"Father, I don't think this is right," he said._

_"Shinji," he started. "We have talked about this. You need to let go of this notion you have. We need Wakamura to get at Asagi."_

_"I still think it's wrong to use an innocent girl for this!" Shinji argued. _

_His father slapped him hard across the face._

_"In this business you have to use any means to get what you want! I have taught you this, yet you still defy me!"_

_The boy made a sound of disgust and turned away. I looked out the window to see where Rakuto had brought me. He had brought me out into the country for some odd reason. I didn't know why he would bring me to such a remote spot. I suppose he had his reasons. I always said I would like to see the stars, and in Tokyo, you couldn't see them very well. I was fortunate to see them once when I was in high school. But, that seemed like such a long time ago now. Once again I was in the car for a long time, and after awhile, I could see Tokyo again. So, they had followed us into the country so they could kidnap me without making a scene. It was starting to get dark, and I craned my neck to look at the sky. Of course I couldn't see the stars. They were hidden under the glow of the streetlights. This was turning out to be the worse birthday ever. After about twenty more minutes of driving, the car stopped. One of the men grabbed me and placed a blindfold over my eyes and gagged me. They dragged me out of the car and into a house where they tied me to a chair. I didn't know where I was, and I was getting more scared by the second. I kept wishing that Rakuto would come save me from these guys, but I didn't know where he was now. Was he ok? Or was he on his way back to Tokyo? I just wished that he would save me soon. _

_I don't know how I long I was tied to the chair, but I was starting to cramp from sitting so long. I was starting to finally doze off when I heard the door slide open._

_'Oh great,' I thought. 'Now I am going to be raped.'_

_"Wakamura-san?" a voice close to my ear said. _

_I jumped and struggled. _

_"Wakamura-san," the voice said again, "I am going to let you free. I will help you escape. I will die for you if it means that you will be free. I do not approve of this. Now, I need you to stay quiet. Nod your head if you understand me."_

_I nodded my head and he took the gag and blindfold off me. I looked around the room while Shinji untied me. It was a pretty empty room. All that was in the room was the chair I was currently tied to._

_"Come on," Shinji said. _

_He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He looked around the corner of the door before he started to walk quietly down the hall. Here I was being helped by the son of the Clan leader that kidnapped me. And he said he would die for me. I was confused. Why would he want to die for me. As we walked through the quiet house, I started to feel uneasy._

_"Matsuyama-san," I whispered. "Where are the guards?"_

_"I took care of them all before I came to get you. Don't worry, I didn't kill them. By the way, Igarashi Rakuto, your caretaker, is waiting for you by the gate. He took out a few of the guards when I showed up. He is an incredible guy."_

_I felt a rush of pride at the words. Yes, Rakuto was an incredible guy, and he was my caretaker. He always protected me from things; he must have been frantic when he woke up to find me gone._

_"Where do you think you are going with the hostage, Shinji?" a voice said behind us._

_We both turned to see Takashi standing behind us with a gun. The gun was pointing straight at my head._

_"Father!" Shinji said._

_He pulled on my hand and moved me behind him, so he was shielding me with body, just like what Rakuto did. _

_"Shinji! Move now!" Takashi yelled._

_"No! You'll have to get through me first!" he said._

_He reached behind him and grabbed my hand. We stood there staring at each other before we started to run. We ran past Takashi down another hall. We heard a few shots fired behind us, and then I could hear the bullets whizzing past my head. I hoped we would reach the door soon. I wanted to get out of the house and into Rakuto's open arms. Shinji kicked down a door, and the cool night air greeted us. I saw Rakuto waiting for me at the gate, just like Shinji said._

_"Sachie-sama!" he yelled, seeing me._

_"Rakuto!" _

_I let go of Shinji's hand and ran toward Rakuto. I reached him just as Shinji's dad appeared in the doorway. He raised the gun and fired two shots. Rakuto pushed me out of the way and I watched Shinji and Rakuto fall to the ground._

_.:End Flashback:._

I was surprised to find myself standing in front of a grave. I didn't remember leaving the house. I have been like ever since that night.

"Sachie!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

"Oh, hi Shinji," I said.

He stopped beside me and looked at the grave.

"So you came to visit?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've found myself here a lot since that night."

"I'm sorry it happened, Sachie," Shinji said. "I really tried to stop it."

"It's okay, Shinji. It wasn't your fault."

We stood in silence for a few minutes looking at the grave.

"Well, I need to go now," Shinji said. "Happy birthday, Sachie."

He gave me a smile and walked off. I stood at the grave a few more minutes, tears forming in my eyes. I knew I was going to cry, but I didn't want to cry here. I took a deep breath and steadied my breathing. I looked around and when I was sure I was alone, I kneeled down in front of the gravestone and looked up at the name: Igarashi Rakuto.

"Rakuto, I know you see me here alot. It's been like that since you have died. Nothing seems the same. Grandpa tried to assign me another caretaker, but I refused. You were the only caretaker for me. Not only did you protect me, but you also stole my heart. I never got a chance to tell you I love you. Now, I will never get that chance. I miss you so much. Everyday seems like a part of a dream. I keep thinking that this is a dream and that I am going to wake up and find you watched me take my nap outside amongst the cherry blossoms. But, I know this isn't a dream, and everyday I spend without you in my life is a nightmare. I miss you, Rakuto."

I stood up and looked down at the grave, I felt bad about not bringing flowers to place on his grave. As I looked at the grave, there was a strong gust of wind and some of the blossoms got blown off the trees. I got an idea and I picked up one of the small flowers. I took it back to the grave and laid it gently on the grave.

"I'm sorry, this is the best I can do right now. I will come back tomorrow with some prettier flowers."

I turned away from the grave and started to walk away. I was starting to get a little cold. After all, it was still early spring. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at his grave one last time.

"I love you, Rakuto."

The End

* * *

A/N: I know it's very sad. I'm sorry I killed off Rakuto, but it was decision I had to make. I was planning on killing off Sachie, but, I decided against it. I thought this would be much more emotional. I started to cry around the time Sachie was talking about the chance she would never have to tell Rakuto that she loved him. I'm still crying. It was sad. I'm sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen. On a happy note, I am working on sequel to "Please" called "With You", so please look forward to that! I know this story didn't have a happy ending, but I hope you liked it. It's almost 4 am, I should probably head to bed. So, read and review. Please? I want some reviews! But no flames. I accept constructive criticism though. I do not tolerate flames. When I get flames, I can't write. It makes me feel so stupid and I'm not good enough.... So yeah, that's why I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
